Do you have to let it Linger? A FinnPuck Love
by SonnyGleek13
Summary: this is my very first fanfiction...so be nice. My original character Haley was diagnosed with ovarian cancer four years before this story takes place. She moves to Lima to live with her uncle, Will Schuester. I'll leave it at that. Hope you enjoy it :
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, Will! Thank you so much for taking her in! I honestly cannot thank you-" My mother's soft voice was cut off by her tears. I would be staying here in Lima for a couple months, praying to God the cancer did not come back. This was a touchy spot for my mother: leave me back in Jersey, with no state of the line Cancer Treatment Center ten minutes away; or move me here, away from my family while they get everything in order there.

Yeah, that's code for both of my parents getting second and third jobs to pay off the bills on our decrepit house. I swore that thing was killing me in the first place.

My mother put her hand on the side of my thin face, stroking my cheek with her thumb. I surprised myself when I felt tears prickling the back of my eyes. I found that I couldn't meet her eyes anymore.

"You'll miss your flight, mom." I said to my uncle's wooden floor. I saw my mom shuffle her feet, her hand still on the side of my face.

"You have her medications, right?" My mother stalled; uncle Will was considered the responsible sibling. My eyes still on the floor, I heard uncle Will come by my side and place a trustworthy hand on my back.

"Yes, Kathy. You know that she is safe here. She'll start school in a couple of days, and I promise you that even one trace of fatigue or sickness and she'll be in that hospital before she even blinks." I heard the smile in his voice, the joking banter, but coming from him it seemed wrong. Like it was coming from the wrong kind of person.

I heard my mother sigh, almost in relief. Her breath blew the flyaway hairs framing my face. "Oh Will," my mother's hand fell from my face as she wrapped her arms around her brother. Uncle Will returned it, not knowing that my father got _these types _of hugs for the last four years. The Relief hugs.

"It's not like it's forever, Kath," Uncle Will whispered, "Only for a few months. She'll love it here," he smiled at me from behind my mother, and I could only return it half-heartedly. I looked around the apartment he shared with his wife, Terry. I had never met her before, so I had no idea what to expect. But from the looks of the cheery yellow kitchen and hallway walls, I was not going to like it here.

"Okay," my mother's shaky whisper floated to me, and she looked at me again, definite tears in her eyes. My heart broke in some small way whenever I saw her like this.

"Mommy," I barely whispered as I threw myself into her arms. A tear slipped down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away with my fingertips. Her strong arms wrapped around me, almost crushing me to her chest. "I'll be okay." My voice was shaky, and I got pissed at myself. If I start crying, she'd never go back.

"I love you so much, Hales," she said to me, stroking my hair like she would in the hospitals whenever we were both scared. My fingers automatically traced the bumpy scar on my side; my body shivering only slightly now. "And I'll call a lot, I promise." She let me go, and I plastered on a smile for her benefit. Her eyes were filled with concern, but she returned a fake smile. We both took deep breaths.

"Well," my mother breathed, "I guess you're all set here." With one last hug to the both of us, she walked through the door. For a moment I just stood there, staring at my uncle's closed door, numb. I couldn't cry; my tear ducts wouldn't produce any more moisture. I jumped a bit when my phone vibrated in my jeans pocket; I had a new text message.

_I will always love you, my little Hales-Bales. Love, Mom._

I smiled, and somehow I knew she would be okay.

"Well then Hales," I looked at my uncle, who had his arms open wide, "anything that you want to do-?"

"Uncle Will!" I jumped into his arms, placing a big kiss on his cheek. He laughed, and twirled me around in his arms like he used to when I was little. I was just a little shorter than him, but probably would be taller than him in the next month or so. I hope.

"So how's the school? And you're married?" I laughed, for what felt like the first time in a long time, "I'm sorry I missed the wedding." My voice grew quiet on the last part, looking at the floor again, putting my hands in the back of my jeans pockets.

"Haley, no worries," uncle Will said reassuringly, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Terry gets back from work soon, so you can meet her then." He gave me a funny smile, and I chuckled a bit. He laughed with me, and it made me remember how we used to be pretty close before I got sick. I hugged him again, catching him off guard and he stumbled back a little.

"I missed you, uncle Will." I said into his shoulder. He hugged me back softly.

"I missed you too, Haley." He backed away a little so he could get a good look at me. "Geez, you've grown up so much! How old are you now, thirty?" He chuckled. I punched his arm playfully.

"No! For your information I just turned seventeen!" I laughed with him, and the moment would have gone on longer if the door right next to us hadn't busted open, scaring the crap out of me and revealing a slender, kind of pretty woman holding two bags of what I guessed were groceries. Her small blue eyes were round in my direction.

"Hi…Will. Who's…" she looked me up and down in a way that made me angry. It was like I was in school again, getting sized up by a popular girl. "This?" She finished with a superior cheerful tone, and I looked to uncle Will for confirmation that this woman was not his wife.

"Oh, hey…Terry I didn't think you would be home until later," he moved past me and pecked her on the cheek. Apparently she wasn't satisfied with his attention toward me at the moment because when he moved by my side again, I saw a glimmer of annoyance and…jealousy?…cross her face.

"Terry, this is my niece Haley. Haley, this is Terry, my wife." So I was raised right, and I know how to set aside bad first impressions and give people the benefit of the doubt. So I stuck out my hand and put on a smile.

"Hey Terry!" I said cheerfully, matching my smile that was just oozing happiness. "I'm Haley and I just can't wait to get to know another aunt! I'm sure we'll just be _great friends_!" I'm pretty sure my uncle caught on to my tone, because he poked my side softly. Not meeting his eye, I waited for Terry to respond.

"Oh…well, hello…Haley." she said carefully, but I took it as condescending. I bit my tongue, knowing that if it wasn't anyone but uncle Will's wife, I would not be as nice*. So I tried a different approach.

"Oh, let me help you with those," I said nicely, reaching to grab the heavy looking bags out of her slender arms. But she just freaked out and backed far away toward the kitchen.

"Oh no! Your cancer probably doesn't permit you to carry heavy objects. Because of your cancer, dear, you will not have to lift a finger! You will have fun here and will totally forget that you suffered in a hospital for six years because of your…cancer." She placed, well more like dropped, the groceries on the granite kitchen counter, and threw a pitiful glance my way.

"Just make yourself at home, honey, and I promise we will do everything to help you forget about your," she leaned towards me, "_cancer_." She whispered for some dramatic affect.

Well. What a woman.

"Okay! Now that we are all here, why don't I start dinner! Won't that be just _fantastic_!" She beamed at Will, and then began banging open cabinets; basically making a show out of making dinner. It didn't take a scientist to realize that she has never done this before in her life. My uncle and I locked eyes, and his look was just as confused as mine.

"Uh…Terry, what are you doing?" uncle Will had stepped closer, while she was busy playing with a big cooking pot.

"Will, I'm you wife. And wives are supposed to make the dinner when their husbands are out all day at work and so tired when they get home." She actually put her hand on the side of his face, like she was trying to seduce him right in front of a seventeen-year-old girl. God, this was sickening.

"Uh…I'm just…gonna go up to my room now," I said, backing up toward the stairs. Uncle Will turned out of his wife's grasp and went to lead me up them, but I stopped him. "Uh, no! That's okay. I'm gonna guess…second door on the left, across from the bathroom?" I smiled at him, remembering when I was younger and would used to spend weekends with him in that room. His face lit up, remembering.

"You remember," he returned my smile and went to hand me my duffle bag.

"Of course. Just holler when uh…dinner is ready." I smirked at him, and he ruffled my hair.

"I can't wait for you to check out part two of my birthday gift! It's on your bed." He smiled proudly. I put a hand on his arm.

"Uncle Will, you didn't…" I trailed off.

"Shh! Trust me, you will love it," he grabbed me in a tiny hug, "I'm so glad you're here, Haley." he whispered into my hair.

"Me too," I said to him. And I meant it.

I pulled out of the hug, laughed once again at Terry's horrible attempt at making dinner, and started toward the stairs of the apartment. The metal spiral staircase was something I always envied as a kid, and I hadn't realize I still did. My foot had just touched the first stair when the pain flashed up my side, making me grip the handle quickly with both hands. I shut my eyes tight, breathing deeply.

_It's okay, it's okay, you're okay…_I repeated in my head. And just like before, the pain vanished just as soon as it had come, but not before scaring myself into think that I was still in the hospital, still attached to machines that both kept me alive and administered the doses of radiation that made me want to die…

I pulled myself out of the memory and took a shaky breath. Still gripping the cold railing, I ascended the stairs I had taken before as a child. I couldn't help but smile at the memory of the Schuester family reunion, the songs me and him sang together. Twist and Shout has never been the same again.

Smiling as I opened the door to the still small room with a queen sized bed, a dresser, walk in closet and purple walls, I noticed right away what my uncle's surprise was. A black case was atop my pale purple comforter, an envelope on top.

My duffle bag dropped at my feet on the white shag carpet on its own accord as I went to sit on my bed. Taking the envelope off for the moment, I placed my hand on the familiar, worn leather of the case. Memories of my uncle playing songs for me ran rampant through my mind; that was one of the more happier times in my life. A time when my mother would sing and laugh and actually cheer when she was relieved; not this soft, quiet woman who squirmed at the thought of life's obstacles. I barely knew that woman.

Lifting the locks slowly with my fingertips, I opened the case and gawked at the sheer beauty of that acoustic guitar. I closed my eyes, a smile on my face as I breathed deeply. I lifted the guitar onto my lap, and began to tune it like my uncle had showed me when I was young. My best friend, Taylor, had one like this, and she would bring it to the hospital almost every day, and leave it there at night so I wouldn't go insane.

There was a bubble that I entered every time I played; one where no harm, injury or pain could enter. I held onto that bubble for dear life. And here, I felt like I wouldn't have to. I hoped.

Once the guitar was tuned, I went on a whim and began to play one of my favorites, The Blower's Daughter by Damien Rice.

_And so it isJust like you said it would beLife goes easy on meMost of the timeAnd so it isThe shorter storyNo love, no gloryNo hero in her skies_

_I can't take my eyes off youI can't take my eyes off youI can't take my eyes off youI can't take my eyes off youI can't take my eyes off youI can't take my eyes...And so it isJust like you said it should beWe'll both forget the breezeMost of the timeAnd so it isThe colder waterThe blower's daughterThe pupil in denialI can't take my eyes off youI can't take my eyes off youI can't take my eyes off youI can't take my eyes off youI can't take my eyes off youI can't take my eyes...Did I say that I loathe you?Did I say that I want toLeave it all behind?I can't take my mind off youI can't take my mind off you...I can't take my mind off youI can't take my mind off youI can't take my mind off youI can't take my mind...My mind...my mind...'Till I find somebody new _

I smiled. I couldn't remember the last time I sang, like _actually sang_. I would usually hum and strum senseless chords late at night, but I didn't have the guts to sing out loud for fear the nurses would hear me. A small laugh escaped me as I fingered more notes on the instrument, feeling the familiar strings molded for my fingers. I looked over when I felt the bed vibrate from my phone; I had a text from an unknown number.

Puzzled, I flipped open the phone.

_That was beautiful, Hales. I literally have chillllls. Open the envelope! -Uncle Will_

"Uncle Will!" I breathed. "Why do you have to be SUCH A CREEP!" I laughed loud enough for him to hear me. Playing the part, I lifted the envelope dramatically. "Oh, what could this envelope behold?" Gently tearing away the seal, it opened to reveal a purple tie-dye looking card. I opened the card to reveal two bland looking tickets of some sort, and a note I recognized being in my uncle's tiny scrawl.

_For old time's sake? __J Love, Uncle Will and Terry_

I stared at the tickets, holding the two in my fingers. They read 'William McKinley Rangers vs. Timber Falls Wolves. Date: Sept. 7th Time: 8 P.M.' Unconsciously glancing at the clock on my night stand, I read it was 7:13. A smile crept onto my face as I placed my guitar back into it's case and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Hmm. Would I wear this to a game?" I asked myself, fingering an old tournament t-shirt and my black jeans and cool sandals. I nodded to myself. "Eh, what the hell." My smile grew as I practically skipped down the stairs, and almost knocking straight into Terry as I swung the last banister! Terry screamed, and luckily I dug my heals into the carpet quick, gripping the hand-rail extra tight to stop my momentum.

"Oh. Uh, hey there, Terry." I breathed, straightening up as she readjusted the strap of her purse. I heard uncle Will clamber over to us, clearly frazzled.

"What happened? Haley you okay?" he sounded out of breath as well, but there was something about Terry that was distracting me at the moment.

"Yeah, uncle Will, I'm fine-" I started, my eyes on my uncle's wife's stomach.

"She was _swinging _from the banister, Will! Thank God she didn't run into your pregnant wife." She flashed my uncle a pair of doe eyes, but his attention was directed at me, I guess gauging my reaction.

"I knew there was something I didn't notice before," I said, really selling it, "Why didn't you tell me? Oh, I just adore babies and Terry you're absolutely…" I bit my tongue for what I wanted to say, "…Glowing." I finished with a plastered beam toward her. My attention turned to uncle Will, who was beaming as well, and I gave him a real smile.

"Well I guess hugs are in order for the dad!" I threw my arms around his neck and he hugged me back tightly, laughing with me. I had one arm around my uncle's waist when I sent a cautionary glance toward Terry's stomach. I _really _didn't want to believe that her shirt looked like Taylor's when we were partnered in Life Skills class and she had to wear that heavy padded stomach under her shirt for forty minutes a day.

I _really _didn't want to believe that.

"So did you open up that envelope, kiddo?" My uncle brought me back to earth again, and suddenly that whole pregnant thing could wait. I turned up to my uncle and beamed.

"Yes! Game on! Can we leave now?" I said, practically jumping up and down in excitement. This would be the first football game I would attend in five years. Yeah, I was pretty stoked.

"Honey, you're going to Karen's right?" Uncle Will threw a smile her way, his arm going around my shoulders. Terry looked a little taken aback.

"Um, yes Will. I won't be back until late, so you guys just go have fun!" she said in a tight tone at the end, but I got the gist and was tugging at uncle Will's arm toward the door.

"Can we go now? Please, please, please!" I said, my eyes alight with excitement. Uncle Will just laughed down at me.

"Okay, okay! But I may need this arm in the near future so can you take your nails out of it?" He sneered jokingly down at me. I let go of his arm and examined a hand, puzzled.

"I have nails? By George, am I actually tuning into a…girl?" I over dramatized, placing the back of my other hand on my forehead and looking away from my outstretched fingers in shame.

"By George what will we do!" Uncle Will returned in a funny British accent that made me laugh. I dropped my hands, and he clapped me on the shoulder, lifting my chin up with his other hand. "You were always the athlete, you know. Miss Anything-Pink-Must-_Go_." He chuckled down to me.

"Oh let's just _go, please!" I looked at my watch. "It's already…7:22 and the game starts at 8! Now let's get a move on, William!" I smacked his chest playfully and turned toward the door, grabbing my black North Face sweater. I heard my uncle chuckle and grab his coat and his keys and follow me out the door._


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you ever thought of joining a glee club?" My uncle asked after we jammed to Queen for five minutes straight on our way to the game. I laughed softly.

"If I could remember what that is, then maybe." I said, my hair blowing in the still warm September air. Uncle Will turned his head toward me.

"Glee club is a place where talented young students, much like yourself," he sent me a funny look and I punched him lightly in the arm, "Go to express that talent and share it with other people. It's a really great experience, Hales, and I know you'd love it." He smiled at me again while I was thinking.

"Is that why you gave me your old acoustic? Barbara meant a lot to you when you were…younger," I teased, fingering some grey hairs on top of his curly head.

"Hey now, Barbara has now been passed to you, a Schuester with an amazing talent," he sent me a proud smile. "So how 'bout it? Think you can spend an hour with your boring old uncle every day?" He elbowed me across the armrest as we pulled into the parking lot of the school.

It was a pretty large one, for Ohio. I probably wouldn't know since I haven't been in a high school. And I'm sure I would feel just like a freshman, even though I'm seventeen and due to start my junior year here at William McKinley. There were tons of people here; I guess the big Saturday night game is a standard event in Lima. I couldn't see anyone clearly, but I guessed tons were my age. I threw my uncle a nervous sort of smile as I got out of his tiny car.

"Sure. It would be a good place to hide if I ever needed to." That earned me a smile and it was one I returned.

"That's so great, Hales. Really awesome!" He kissed the top of my head as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders again as we made our way toward the field.

"Will!" I heard my uncle's name behind us, and both of us turned to see a pretty woman with red hair and wide brown eyes jogging towards us in heals. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She looked so nice.

"Oh! You must be Haley, Will's niece." She stuck out her hand and I gladly shook it. "I'm Emma Pillsberry and I'll be your guidance counselor here at McKinley." She smiled warmly at me and I automatically felt so much better about school on Monday.

"Hi, Ms. Pillsberry, nice to meet you." I smiled again.

"So how are you…feeling?" she sent me a careful look, telling me that I didn't have to talk about it if I chose not to, but I did anyway.

"I'm feeling a lot better than I have in a really long time. Thank you," I smiled comfortingly at her, and she returned it.

"Hey, Emma, Haley just agreed to audition for glee!" He said with a smile, and Emma's face just lit up.

"Oh, Haley that's wonderful!" She said with another smile. She was really pretty in an innocent kind of way. And she had a lovely smile.

"Yeah, I heard that-woah, woah, wait. Audition?" I asked incredulously, turning toward my uncle. "You mean I don't even get to slide in on account that I'm a blood relation? Oh, come on, uncle Will-"

"Sorry Hales," he said with a laugh, "Everybody has to audition. And besides, with your voice, everyone is going to love you. You can bring Barbara if you want." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulders as the three of us started making our way to the bleachers again.

"Um…who's Barbara?" Ms. Pillsberry asked, clearly confused.

"She's my uncle's old acoustic guitar that he gave to me when I got here this afternoon." I laughed and so did she but my uncle seemed to go a little pink in the cheeks. We gave the woman behind the little table our tickets, she stamped our hands and we found a seat in the middle section right underneath the McKinley Rangers sign. The team's color was red, and dozens of kids who looked three times my size were warming up on their respective side.

I saw a tall kid who looked my age throwing a ball to a guy with a Mohawk, and somehow they both caught my eye at the same time. Mohawk guy got distracted and the throw hit him in the shoulder pad. He bounced out of it and bent to retrieve the ball, shaking his head as I tried to keep in my laughter.

"Oh those boys down there? That's Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman. Those guys are both in glee." I stared in fascination. Guys who play football and sing? Well, wait, I played softball and I sing so I guess that makes me a jock in my own right.

"Woah how'd you pull that off?" I asked curiously, my eyes wandering over the field as I pulled my knees up and rested my elbows on them. My eyes caught what I guessed was a cheerleading squad in the corner, warming up and practicing for their half time gig I supposed. The girls all looked super pretty and as I watched the smallest ones get thrown up into the air I couldn't help but shiver.

"Hales, you cold?" My uncle felt my shiver, and I sent him a wry smile as I pulled my sweatshirt on. The sun was well passed set anyway, and the breeze was getting nippy. I kept locking eyes with that Noah kid, his all out handsomeness making me more nervous by the second. I was also earning some curious looks from Finn and two other guys. I wondered if they were in glee, too.

A whistle sounded for a five minute warning, and I took this chance to go to the bathroom.

"Hey, I'm gonna go find a bathroom, okay?" I said to the two adults on either side of me. Uncle Will made a move to get up, too, but I pushed him back down. "I'll have to learn my way around sometime, right?" I laughed and got smiles from the both of them.

I nodded and made my way toward the bottom of the bleachers, passing the home team bench on the way. Finn caught my eye and smiled a little, and he raised his hand as he went to talk.

"Hey, are you new here? I saw you sitting up there with Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsberry. I'm Finn." He smiled a really great smile and I realized I was looking up at him. Usually I'm one of the taller girls, but man he is tall.

_Mr. Schue, who's Mr.-_Oh.

"Oh yeah, my uncle," I laughed and pointed up in his direction, "I'm living with him for a couple months. I'm Haley." Another whistle sounded and I looked behind Finn at his assembling team and he followed my eyes.

"Well then Haley Schuester. I have to delay this introduction a little. I have to go be a quarterback now." He smiled again and I laughed as he held out his fist. "C'mon, good luck?" I laughed again and punched his big fist, making it explode for an effect.

"Woah, explosion. I'll have to remember that one." He smiled again at me as his coach-a big, ugly excuse for a man-yelled his name. I was so stunned that my answer came about three seconds after he was gone.

"Uh…Good luck, Finn," I kind of yelled softly. But he heard me and waved. I smiled at him as I turned back on the way to the restrooms. Once inside the school, I couldn't help but compare it to my old one. Granted the last school I saw was a middle school, this one was still huge. The bathrooms were right by where I had come in, so I zoomed inside, the butterflies still buzzing in my stomach from talking to Finn.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I decided that my messy ponytail of red-brown hair was…cute. In an athletic sort of way. Unlike most cancer patients, I received radiation instead of chemotherapy. I lost some clumps toward the end, but not as much as other kids I knew. And my face was still sunken and pale from it…but the flyway hairs kind of masked it.

And I could not stop smiling! Seriously, one guy talks to me for the first time in almost five years and I freak out like this? But I wasn't freaking. I just couldn't stop damn smiling.

Just then the door busted open, and a lanky woman in a red jogging suit and short blonde hair barged into the bathroom. There was no other way to describe it. She looked angry and mean, like a gym teacher. And sure enough, I saw the glint of a whistle hanging around her neck and a bullhorn in the other. She seemed to notice me and sized me up.

"Have you seen any of my cheerios walk in here?" she said in this hard, mean voice. She then started opening stall doors, and I hoped that no innocent old lady was in there somewhere.

"Uh…the…breakfast cereal?" I asked, definitely confused. I ate Cheerios for breakfast every morning when I was seven. The woman looked at me like I was absolutely out of my mind. And I looked at her right back because who comes into a high school bathroom looking for walking breakfast cereal?

"My cheerleaders," she said slowly sizing me up again. I was really starting to get freaked out by this woman. She walked toward me slowly, looking me up and down. "Do you dance?" she asked harshly.

"Um, a little but not much and no I haven't seen any cheerleaders in here. If you'll excuse me-" I made a way to walk out but she stopped me with her bullhorn.

"You must do something you look like a cheerleader." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and I was just too dumb to realize it.

"Well I like having all of my brain cells, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me miss-"

"Sylvester. Sue Sylvester. You must recognize me from my segment on the local news." She stood back and let me appraise her in a way that definitely proved she was full of herself to the point of insanity.

"Uh, sorry, never heard of you." In one last stitch effort to leave, I shoved my hands in my sweatshirt pockets and tried to step around her.

"What's you're name, kid?" she asked meanly. I turned to look at her and said out of the corner of my mouth: "Haley Schuester." And honestly I have never seen one woman's face get any redder. It was close to the shade of her jumpsuit before I high-tailed it out of there. Apparently she was too absorbed in her apparent hatred over my own name that she didn't notice I was gone.

It had grown colder since my encounter with the lady named Sue Sylvester, and I dug my hands deeper into their pockets. Making my way back to my seat by my uncle and Ms. Pillsberry, I noticed the score was already 7-0 Timber Falls. I felt my eyebrows knit together in confusion, feeling bad for Finn.

"Hales, no offense to the guys or anything but McKinley isn't really known for it's football team." He gave me a small smile, gauging my reaction again.

"No, it's fine. There's still a whole lot of game left. A game doesn't just depend on the quarterback anyway." I said, watching as another one of our guys got tackled by a Timber Falls guard twice his size.

"Oh!" Ms. Pillsberry gasped, "Ouch, he's a student of mine." I chuckled, pulling my hair out of it's ponytail to keep my neck warm. On the bench, I saw the back of Noah's Mohawk. _Hmm…so he's defense. From his size, he must be a left or right wing. Number 20...I had 21 when I played…_

Gasps and boos erupted through our stands as Finn gets sacked by this monster defender. My eyes still on Noah, I watched him stand up quickly, almost as if he was getting geared up to fight. Another guy, a big tanned guy, had to physically drag him back to the place where he was sitting. Only he didn't sit down. He randomly looked up, running the hands on the side of his head, and somehow his eyes locked with mine.

At that moment a huge gust of wind had knocked over what I guessed was a box of confetti over my head and my uncle and Ms. Pillsberry started laughing as they got covered in the little strips of bright red and white. I joined in too, laughing warming my body, and held my hands palms out to catch some. Noah, still looking at me, smiled and seemed to chuckle once, then turned his attention back to the game.

My cheeks burned, and I shrank to my seat, the confetti finally stopping to fall at half time.

..:*:..

The game ended with a whopping loss for McKinley; 44-7 Timber Falls. It was almost painful to watch. Almost as painful as that Sue Sylvester woman glaring up at me from the sidelines as her 'cheerios' performed a complicated and tight number to some upbeat and quite annoying techno song during halftime.

I would shoot myself before I would let myself dance and tumble around like a robot in a sult-ified miniskirt.

Still looking at the scoreboard, I swear it had dropped ten degrees in the last thirty seconds. I wrapped my arms around my shivering torso, and Uncle Will sensed my discomfort, putting a warm arm around me. I smiled a small smile up to him, and he smiled back. Emma had left before the game even ended, with a smile and a promise she would meet me in her office at 7:45 the next morning to get my schedule.

"Sorry if it wasn't what you're used to-" my uncle started. I shook my head against his shoulder.

"No, it was fun. And I met Finn, so I'll know at least one person tomorrow." I interjected. He smiled back down at me, and I returned it, wrapping an arm around his waist as we made our way down from the bleachers. I breathed in the brisk night air, trying to ignore the dull stab in my chest every time I would take a breath. I should get home and under blankets soon.

"Oh, hey guys." I heard my uncle say, eyes on a group of boys in letterman jackets a few yards away from us. My eyes recognized Finn in the white glow of the field lights. He sent a smile my way, and I nodded, returning it slightly.

"Hey Mr. Schue, Haley." Finn nodded back. I noticed three more people standing with him: a broad-shouldered guy with cinnamon colored skin and a nice smile; an Asian boy with nice hair and lanky arms; and Noah Puckerman. He was smirking at me, his eyes raking over my body, and I immediately felt uncomfortable. He looked like a player. To the extreme.

"Hales, this is Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford," my uncle pointed to the two boys I didn't know, and they both waved shyly but smiled warmly. I smiled back. "They're in glee club, too." I looked up at my uncle, a sarcastic look on my face.

"Seriously, how did you pull that off?" I said softly, my chuckle turning into a slight cough and I had to turn away slightly. I felt my uncle's heavy gaze, but heard him laugh to pull the attention back to the boys.

"Guys, this is my niece Haley. She just moved here from Jersey and'll be starting here tomorrow." I rolled my eyes in a funny, but strained way toward them, and some chuckled. Noah, I noticed, was still looking me up and down, stopping at my face every now and then. I shifted my weight uncomfortably, rubbing my forearm awkwardly. Mike stepped forward, extending a hand.

"Well then Haley, we'll show you around tomorrow." I smiled up at him and shook his hand. Mike's eyes didn't leave my face as I looked over to Matt who came over as well.

"Jersey, huh?" He asked in a polite but funny way. I chuckled, shaking his hand, too.

"Yeah. Not as exciting as it seems." I smirked and they both chuckled. Mike's smile grew and Matt put his hands in his jacket pockets. "So you guys are in glee with this nut?" I asked, throwing a wide smile back toward my uncle, who had backed up toward the parking lot more, letting me talk. He beamed, shaking his head, motioning for me to 'c'mon'. I heard all of them chuckle now, even Finn and Noah who'd been quite. I looked at Finn.

"Sorry 'bout the good luck thing back there." I smiled apologetically, "Good luck is kind of karma just waiting to unfold on a football field." He shook his head and was about to say something when Noah interrupted, suddenly at my side.

"Nah, we just suck." He pointed out nastily. I looked at the other boys and wondered if that was something to say in front of his teammates. His purr brought my attention back to him. "I saw you staring back there. Like what you see?" He said in suck a cocky attitude I scoffed quietly, stepping away. He was definitely a player. To the extreme.

"Eh, I only came to one game." I said, my eyes only on the other boys, who rolled their eyes in Noah's direction, then all smiled at me.

"Uh…we have one tomorrow?" Finn said kind of awkwardly, fiddling with his jacket as he looked at me. Matt and Mike responded with a chorus of affirmatives.

"Yeah! You have to come to the Long Pond game tomorrow! It's a big game for us!" Matt said enthusiastically. I smiled again at his eagerness. Mike and Finn nodded their heads repeatedly.

"Uh, sure, I'd have to check with my uncle but I'm sure it'll be fine." They smiled at me again. "And I promise I will not wish anybody good luck." I smirked, and I heard my uncle call my name. I turned, my legs still facing the boys, and gave my uncle a fake exasperated look. He chuckled, waving his hand for my to come again.

"You have to leave?" Finn asked, only half dejectedly. I smiled in his direction, holding out my fist like he did before the game. He chuckled nervously, unsure what to do for a second, then smiled as he pounded my fist and we both exploded at the same time.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow?" I said, backing away with my hands in my back pockets, smiling again. I hadn't realized that it _had _gotten a lot colder in the course of the conversation. I could see my breath clouds every time I exhaled. Matt, Mike and Finn were just about to say something when out of nowhere Noah is in my line of vision, directly in front of me.

"Hey, sweetheart, I'm Puckerman. Noah Puckerman. But you can call me Puck." He said in that same cocky attitude. I stumbled back a step from his outstretched hand. He only got closer, his fingertips grazing the front of my North Face sweatshirt. I looked at him in surprise, still a little peeved at his attitude. I smirked at him, leaning purposefully to the side to better see the other guys I had been talking to.

"A little cocky one, you've got here." The guys all laughed loudly, coming closer.

"You got that right, Haley." Matt said. Mike was still smiling like a crazy person, and my gaze lingered on his before I turned to Finn.

"See you tomorrow Haley," he winked slowly, and I felt my cheeks flush. Smiling once more, it turned a little sour as I started to back away from Noah's still outstretched hand. God he looked so…aggravating. I lightly slapped his hand with my shivering, cold one in an almost horizontal high-five, but I meant for it to be a jab at his ego.

"Pleasure to meet you, _Puck." I said with a little bite to my soft words, smirking behind him to Finn, Matt and Mike before turning around on my heels and walking into the parking lot towards my uncle's car. A shiver racked my spine, my sides hurting and my breaths coming out in bigger puffs. My hands trembled deep inside my pockets, almost numb._

_I prayed my uncle had the heat blasting, and that those boys didn't see how sick and weak I felt._


	3. Chapter 3

My prayers answered, I hopped into my uncle's oven of a car, shutting the door softly and buckling my seatbelt slowly. I felt sluggish, like my joints were made of sand. I needed to take my medicines, and get to sleep.

"You okay?" My uncle asked carefully. I turned to look at him, and he looked so much like my mother; the concern practically dripping from his eyes, the same way their eyebrows bunched in the middle, his jaw locked. I managed one laugh.

"Y-Yeah. Just a little c-cold." I stammered. The heat was good, but my bones were still racking, my sides beginning to burn now instead of just hurt.

"Just close you're eyes, we'll be back before you know it." He rubbed my knee softly as he pulled away from McKinley High. Sighing, I closed my eyes and rested my head against the headrest. I faintly heard Journey on the radio, and I tapped my foot in time to the familiar beat.

"So…they seem nice." I said. Not wanting him to have to carry me out of his car and into the house, I kept myself talking, my eyes still closed and my breathing now under control.

"Finn is our male lead. Matt and Mike are awesome dancers." I chuckled in my 'slumber'. "Maybe you could teach them a thing or two." He continued softly. My eyes opening, I rolled my head to look out the dark window. I heard my uncle expel a breath. I sat silently, not responding. Visions of white and silver flowing dresses and crisp black suits moving and gliding across a spot-lit stage, me at the center-

"Hales, Hales we're back." my uncle's soft voice was at my open door. I sat up slowly, discreetly wiping my eyes as I stood up surprisingly steady, only leaning against the car door once. My uncle took my arm without a word, guiding me up the stone walk. He led me up the stairs and to my bedroom door, and I gave him a quick hug before I opened the door and closed it quickly, putting my back against it and sliding down.

What I would give to dance again. To glide across that stage like I was born to do it. My cheeks felt wet but I didn't wipe the tears away. I was part of a youth company in New York before I get sick, my goal in life was to make it to the big time, just like every other person in my company. My instructor, Danielle DeGrasi, told me I was one of the best in a while, a fresh talent, just before I found that damn swollen lymph node after rehearsal the day before my showcase.

I was thirteen; the youngest to be the center of a ballet number in ten years. I didn't even get to walk into the auditorium, for I had collapsed in school that day, and hooked up to the most horrifying machines ever.

I was diagnosed within the week.

My head banged against the white door, my room dark and silent. I swallowed the huge lump inside my throat, huffing up to my feet as I changed into the first pair of sweats I could find in my suitcase and climbed into bed. Wrapping my arms into the huge, warm covers and curling my legs to my tight chest, I fell into a deep, troublesome sleep filled of explosions and outstretched hands.

..:*:..

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEP! _

I sat up lightening fast, my whole body wrapped deeply into my blankets as I looked over to the alarm clock on my nightstand. The blinking red numbers flashed 6:15 at me, almost double dog daring me to whack it with my pillow. Groaning, I sat up slowly, stretching my whole body. I felt better today. The great feeling I had yesterday was still there, my little memory lapse from last night not having any physical effect on my body.

Emotionally, I wasn't as certain.

Walking down the hallway in a daze, one hand running through my hair, I smelt a familiar smell. I haven't smelled that almost heavenly aroma in years. Walking into the yellow kitchen, I was overjoyed to see my uncle already dressed: a navy blue dress shirt tucked into black pants, a shiny baby blue tie crisp and ready for business. He was bent over a sizzling skillet, one hand flipping golden brown pancakes as he scrambled eggs in a frying pan on the stove with the other. I recognized a Genesis song playing softly on the little clock radio of the counter, and as he was cooking was a chef's ease, he was creating a spectacle of himself as he danced in place.

Leaning against the wall, I folded my arms over my chest as a laugh bubbled its way through my lips. He heard me, and turned around, holding his arms out dramatically.

"Why if it isn't the fair maiden gracing me with her tired presence! Have ye been awoken by true loves kiss yet-eth?" He said in a funny Shakespeare accent. I stomped into the kitchen, the delicious smell of breakfast making it very hard to be cranky this morning.

"No, I just slayed the dragon in the hallway. Better get to cleaning those guts off the walls before they leave a permanent stain." I said, yawning as I sat myself on an island chair. Setting everything onto huge plates, my uncle came over to me and kissed my forehead, ruffling my hair.

"Good morning to you, Haley." He said as he placed a huge stack of pancakes in front of me. I sighed.

"All this delicious looking food is making it very hard for me to not be a morning person." I said, licking my lips as I started to butter my pancakes. He chuckled loudly and ruffled my hair again.

"Precisely." He said conspiratorially. I sent him a playful glare out of the corner of my eye as I started cutting my fluffy pancakes. (IT'S SO FLUFAAAY!) Uncle Will placed another huge plate full of delicious looking scrambled eggs in front of me, too, with a big glass of orange juice, and four pills roughly the size of pen caps. I eyed the pills warily, just as uncle Will sat pleasantly in the chair beside me with the paper in hand and no food in front of him. I had the first pill in my hand and the glass of OJ in the other when I turned to him dubiously.

"This can't be _all _for me, right? This could feed a family of five!" But my stomach growled menacingly, realizing that all I had at the game last night was a pretty lousy hot dog and water. And if even if I did need to eat more than a normal person to keep my energy up, there was no guarantee that all of this was staying down. My uncle looked at me from out of the corner of his eye, and picked up a clean fork and shoveled a heaping piece of pancake into his mouth.

"ThisGoodEnough?" he said with his mouth entirely full. I laughed out loud at his chipmunk cheeks, taking a deep breath while I quickly chucked the pill into my mouth and took a big gulp of juice, smacking my lips when I was done. One down, three to go.

"Go get another plate then, you doof!" I bumped his shoulder with mine and he gave me a funny look as he went to the cabinets. I got through pills 2 and 3 by the time he got back with his own plate, silverware and glass of juice. As he went to put pancakes and eggs onto his plate, he saw the last pill.

"One more, Hales." He said, catching my eyes then nodding toward the massive pill next to my plate. And it was _huge. _But I guess immunity protection is.

I groaned, slumping in my chair and shoveling a forkful of _heavenly _goodness in a pancake into my mouth stubbornly. I savored every bit of it before I swallowed, closed my eyes and mechanically threw the pill into my mouth, shoving it down with a big gulp of juice. I swallowed it, but I suddenly felt a lot more tired. My uncle noticed, getting up swiftly and running a hand over my back as he did.

"Eat up, you!" he sent me a comforting smile, going to the stack of dishes in the sink. "We'll be outta here by….say 7:00?" I looked at the clock that read 6:28 on the counter, then shoved the last bit of eggs in my mouth, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Gah!" I yelled, frantically pushing my chair back and starting for the hall. I stopped short though, and ran back to kiss my uncle on the cheek. He chuckled down at me, and nodded. I smiled and ran like mad for the hallway. Terry was just about to enter the kitchen-

"Hello, Will. We got a letter from the Dorf-ahh!" Terry shrieked as I booked past her in the hall.

"Good Morning Terry!" I yelled cheerfully as I flew up the stairs and into my room, dumping my suitcase's contents onto my unmade bed. I knew right away what I was going to wear. I through off the baggy sweatshirt and threw on some deodorant and a simple grey long sleeve shirt from Aeropastale that I got for Christmas two years ago. I switched the sweatpants for some dark skinny jeans and the fuzzy socks for a pair of cute, but simple gladiators. My hair was still curly and wavy from the shower I took at the airport hotel yesterday, so I just put a thin hair band in and left my hair at that.

I walked to the bathroom right across my room with my bag of toiletries. My face surprisingly only looked the slightest bit pale from last night, and the run up here worked on the flush. I brushed my teeth, twice. Put on my makeup-which only consisted of coverup under my eyes, a pale pink eyeshadow, mascara, and the slightest bit of eyeliner-and fidgeted with my outfit in the mirror. I threw my hair over my shoulder on a nervous habit, then decided it was going to stay like that. Slipping a black hair tie on my wrist just in case, I went back to my now clothes-strewn room.

Barbara's case caught my eye, and then I remembered that I was auditioning for glee club today. I grabbed the case as I slipped into my sandals and closed the door behind me.

Taking a deep breath, I began to get excited for my first day of school in four years.

..:*:..

Uncle Will drove me to school , and we sang Journey at the top of our lungs the whole way there. Laughing, we got out of the car and I noticed there were faces I recognized from the football game last night. I blushed as I made awkward eye contact with some people, looking at my feet as I still chuckled about random things with my uncle.

"So you nervous, Hales?" He bumped my shoulder, a playful grin on his face. I scoffed and pushed him back softly.

"Are you kidding me? It's just a high school." I looked at the throngs of clicks all around me. My step faltered as I noticed a group of lettermen crowding around a dumpster, and who I only guessed was some freshman getting thrown into said dumpster.

God this was the epitome of stereotype.

Turning my head to face back front, I had to stop short or I'd run into a different letterman jacket.

"Oh, hey Finn," I smiled up at him, and stepped back awkwardly. He smiled back, and blushed a little.

"Hey Haley, Mr. Schue." he added with a nod toward my uncle. He nodded back with a smile.

"Hi Finn. Hey Hales, I just remembered I have a meeting in the conference room right about now so Finn can you stay with her and make sure she gets to Ms. Pillberry's office by a quarter to eight?" He said with careful eyes, looking at me.

"Uh, sure Mr. Schue. Haley's safe with me." He said with a smile for me.

"Really Uncle Will I'll be fine. Go ahead." I nodded toward the school.

"Alright…" he said as he drew me in for a sideways hug. "I'll meet you in the music room after school then?"

"Sure…" I had no idea where that was.

"I'll tell her where it is, Mr. Schue." Finn said. My uncle gave him a grateful and started backing toward the school in a hurry.

"Have fun, Hales!" He yelled after him, and I laughed to myself, shaking my head as I waved to him softly. I adjusted the strap of my messenger bag as I chanced a look at Finn. He wasn't looking at me, fiddling with a string on his jacket. I sighed, looking around.

"So this is your average high school experience?" I sighed again dramatically. "Seems more like a disaster waiting to happen for some doe-eyed new girl from Jersey." I earned a smiled from Finn. He stopped fidgeting.

"Nah…you don't seen so doe-eyed." He said with a crooked smile that made my cheeks inflame. He was looking straight at me, when something caught his eye behind me. His eyes narrowed and rolled.

"Puck." he whispered vehemently as he walked past me over to the group of lettermen crowded by the dumpster. I could see Puck clearly, his Mohawk seeming sort of out of place in an Ohio high school. I could also see the boy he and his cronies were crowding up against.

He had brown hair and a slightly upturned nose, and dressed in what looked like expensive clothes. They looked…feminine in a way, and there was something in the way he stood that told me he was gay. Not that I had any problem with that. His full lips were currently in a fierce pout, a hand on his hip as Puck tormented him further.

Having no choice really, I followed Finn, staying close to his elbow. He was standing behind the boy, and Puck wasn't paying mind to him.

"I said, get in the dumpster, Hummel." Puck growled menacingly to the boy. He didn't even flinch.

"As much as I would love to associate myself with your cavemen games, this a Marc Jacobs original." he fingered the cool navy jacket he was wearing. His voice was higher than most boys, I noticed. Puck glared at the boy, who was busy looking at his nails in a bored way. He nodded to another letterman with a mane of greasy blonde, who went to pick up the other boy buy the knees, when Finn stepped forward.

"Puck." Finn's voice was forceful, demanding. I looked at the boy who was about to get thrown in the dumpster. His eyes went from Puck's face to Finn's in a weirded out look.

"Uh, yes Finn?" Puck said back mockingly. "Wish us to continue?" His eyes flickered to me for a moment, then was about to look to Finn when he did a double-take back to me. My eyes were on the other boy, though, worried. I looked up at Finn, ignoring Puck's gaze.

"I thought you said you'd stop this." Finn's chin jutted out toward the boy. Tension was building, and I was still looking up at Finn's fierce face as I adjusted the strap of my bag again.

"Why'd you bring her?" Puck said in a disgusted voice. I was so appalled I turned my face to him and gave him an icy glare. He only glared right back.

"Let him go, Puck." Finn said in that same hard tone. Puck reluctantly turned to glare at him, a challenge now in them. But something about the way was standing, the hard gleam in his eyes, that caused Puck and the grease-head to drop the boy to a heap on the ground. The tension was so thick you could easily cut it with a knife. The boy squealed quietly, his books and the contents of a bag spilling over the ground. He sighed in annoyance, and went to gather his things. I bent to help him.

"Here," I said with a helpful smile, handing his a compact and travel sized bottle of hairspray. The boy looked at me with a confused expression. By now, most of the lettermen had left, Puck included. Finn was still standing there in some sort of daze.

"I haven't seen you before around here," he said in a snotty voice at first, but then seeing my helpful look, he softened. "Are you new?" he asked as he took the products out of my hand. I nodded.

"First day actually. I'm appalled at the lack of originality at this place of higher learning." I said with a smirk as I gave him a hand to help him up. He dusted himself off and smirk conspiratorially at me.

"Aren't we all, honey?" he said in that high voice of his. He stuck out his hand. "Kurt Hummel."

"Haley Schuester." I smiled. His eyes widened and his mouth opened a little in shock.

"Schuester? Are you related to-?" Kurt started.

"Uh, yeah. He's kinda my uncle," I said with a shrug. "I'm living with him for a couple months."

"Woah. Then you just _have _to audition for-!" Kurt started.

"Uh, Haley, it's 7:40. I should get you inside." Finn interrupted, putting a hand on my elbow. I looked up at him, surprised. Finn looked between me and Kurt, waiting.

"Um…Kurt, I have to go, but it was great meeting you!" I said, waving as I walked backwards after Finn. Kurt waggled his fingers and smiled back at me. By then Finn was a ways ahead of me, and I had to jog to catch up with him. He was looking straight ahead, not paying attention to me.

"Uh…you okay?" I asked, not wanting this to be awkward. Finn seemed to be snapped from a daze.

"What?" he asked, looking down at me, confused. We walked into the school, and it was buzzing, literally _buzzing _with a thousand different conversations. I resisted the urge to cover my ears.

"You okay?" I had to yell a little over the annoying as hell buzzing. Finn just shrugged and smiled down at me unconvincingly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I decided to let it drop. I followed him through the hallways, becoming more nervous. I was wrapping my arms around myself when Finn tapped me on the shoulder.

"Are _you_ okay? You look a little zoned out." He asked, looking down at me peculiarly. I just shrugged it off.

"Yeah. Fine." I said. I noticed a door that read 'Ms. Emma Pillsberry, Guidance Counselor'. "Guess this is my stop." I nodded. When did this turn awkward again? Finn just chuckled and looked at the door.

"Oh, yeah. Guess you're right." He smiled down at me. I was about to open the door when Finn put out his fist. Laughing and shaking my head, I pounded it, and our fists exploded simultaneously. We both laughed out loud. But do you ever get that feeling that someone was watching you? Yeah, I got that times two.

One of Sue Sylvester's cheerios in her slutty uniform was staring daggers my way. She was super pretty with a ponytail of way blond hair and she looked like she wanted to murder me. The other look-e was Puck, or Noah, or whatever. He was standing at his open locker down the hall, glancing at me from time to time. It was weird, he didn't look like he was glaring when he was looking at me, either.

Turning back to Finn, I clapped him on the arm. "See you later?" I asked lamely, turning it into a question. But Finn just laughed.

"Sure thing, Haley. Wait!" he grabbed my elbow again as I was just about to enter Ms. Pillberry's office. "Are you um….auditioning for glee club today?" he asked innocently. Biting my lip, I nodded nervously. "That's great! Uh…um, if I don't have any classes with you or anything…then I'll see you then, but if I do have classes with you.." he stammered. It was kinda cute.

"I'll see you later, Finn." I smiled as I entered Ms. Pillsberry's shiny neat office. The first thing I noticed was Emma sitting at her desk, then I noticed that _everything _was organized. Down to the last pencil on that desk. Wow.

"Hello, Haley! It's great to see you again." she said sweetly as she offered me to sit in the chair across from her desk. I smiled at her.

"Hey Emma-I mean, Ms. Pillsberry." I corrected, wincing a little. She chuckled.

"Oh, it's all right Haley," she breathed, and reached across the table to give me my schedule. "Here you go. Your first period class is actually a right out my office and the third door on your left." She gave me a smile as a bell sounded through the office, making my eyes widen. "That's only the first bell, there're still two more." she informed me sweetly.

"I get scared, there." I laughed.

"Happens to the best of people." She took a sip from a tea mug and placed it back on the desk, folding her hands carefully. "Now Haley, your uncle himself has informed me of your…past medical history…"

"My cancer." I said, not wanting it to come out rude, but it just did. I winced again.

"Yes, your um, cancer. Your uncle has given the school nurse all of your pills and a back up set for my office in case you feel you need them and you can't make it all the way across the school." she smiled sweetly again and I had no choice but to smile back. "If that's alright with you?"

"Oh, um, yes. It's okay." I said, my lips forming a line as I nodded.

"And if you ever feel you need to talk to someone, the door's always open." She smiled another nice smile and this time mine was genuine.

"Thanks, Ms. Pillsberry." I said quietly, meaning it.

"You're welcome, Haley. Your locker number is on the sheet…I believe 602."

"602. Right. Thanks," I said again, and got another sweet smile as I left the office, looking at my schedule. _Spanish 3 - Mr. Schuester, Room, 203._ My jaw dropped and I laughed. I had my uncle for my first period class?

Finding my locker, I poured all my books in there, only taking my Spanish, AP Euro, and Environmental Science books with me. As I was about to close my locker, another bell sounded, and students who were once milling around the hallways started rushing and bustling to get to class. Keeping in the groan, I found my uncle's room no problem. He was sitting at his desk helping a girl with what I guessed was verb conjugation. He did a double-take when he saw me at the door, smiled, and nodded for me to take a seat.

Unfortunately, all the seats were filled save two. One that already had the other girl's stuff on it, the other right behind a smirking Noah Puckerman. Rolling my eyes, I swallowed my pride and sat next to him. Just like I thought he would, he turned around as soon as I sat down.

" So Schuester. What's a hot thing like you doing in a place like this?" he asked in that same cocky tone from the night before. I glared up at him from my schedule.

"Hm, let me guess. Fourth time you've used that one and it hasn't worked? Oh, wait!" I said sarcastically, earning a few snickers from the kids next to me. I shook my head and sunk a little lower in my seat.

"Awe c'mon, baby. I'm Puckzilla." He gestured to himself in a way that made him think that he was indeed hot shit. I scoffed loudly.

"How's Tokyo lately? I hear the traffic there is god _awful_." I didn't look at him, just raised an eyebrow to my paper, challenging him to continue.

"Oh, baby, I would take you anywhere. I can bet I'll have you screaming my name within the hour." God he is appalling. I flipped him off as my uncle got out of his seat. Luckily he didn't see it.

"Noah, please turn around." Puck winked at me slyly, and I glared at him even more. "Now today class, we'll start with the verb _comenzar-_-to start or begin…." The class went fairly short, and after a few glares at Puck I made my way to my uncle's desk.

"You're welcome for not making you get up in front of class." I gave him an exasperated look. "You know you'll have to do it eventually." he pointed out, giving me a mocking grin.

"Oh, yeah? Since when do you teach Spanish?" I asked, perching myself on his desk, but he just lightly pushed me off.

"Hales, you'll be late for your next class." he pointed out. I panicked, throwing my bag over my shoulder and running to find room 306, AP Euro. I saw Kurt talking to a curvy African-American girl and ran up to him.

"Kurt! Hey, can you tell me where-?" I started, but he held both his hands up.

"Haley, my dear, relax. It's your first day, and you do not need to be all worked up like this," he said with a nonchalant wave of his hand, "It's bad for your skin." I stood up straighter and shut up.

"Hey, girl. My name's Mercedes." The girl next to Kurt said, and I shook another outstretched hand. We smiled.

"Hey, I'm Haley."

"Schuester," Kurt cut in, letting Mercedes in.

"What? Are you Mr. Schue's daughter or something? Daym I didn't know he had game like _that_!" Mercedes said with wide eyes. Before I could say anything, a pretty Asian girl with blue streaks in her hair came pushing a cute looking nerd-y kid in a wheelchair.

"What's this I hear about Mr. Schue having a daughter who's got game?" The boy in the wheelchair asked. I breathed-laughed, correcting what they thought.

"No! No, I'm not his daughter. I'm his niece! I'm living with him for a few months." I explained. Mercedes put a hand on my arm.

"Well you do look a _tad bit alike," he sent me a smile. I smiled back and laughed. The kid in the wheelchair held out his hand, smirking up at me._

"_Well, hello there beautiful. We haven't been properly introduced." I took his hand, "The name's Artie," he said as he kissed my hand like an old-fashioned movie. I laughed, and blushed._

"_My name's Haley. Schuester." He nodded. I turned to the girl with the blue-streaked hair._

"_I-I-I'm Tina." she stuttered. I stuck out my hand._

"_Haley," I said with a smile. _

"_So, are you joining Glee Club or what?" Mercedes asked excitedly. I looked at her, kind of surprised._

"_Uh, yes…in fact I was going to audition today." I smiled a small smile as everyone erupted into 'good lucks!' and 'have a great first day!' until it was just Kurt and I._

"_Sit with us toady at lunch," Kurt offered with a smile. "A pretty girl like you can't be wasted on any other crowd." he said with a wink. _

"_Okay, I will." We smiled and walked down the hall together. _

"_What do you have next?" Kurt asked, taking my schedule. "Oh! We have AP Euro together! …and Soc/Psych….and Gym…and Math. Fantastic!" He linked arms with me and I smiled at him as we walked toward our next class._


End file.
